


Damn Your Carpet

by ElvenArcher



Series: The Robins are Mutants WIP [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi, This is an experiment of sorts, This is nowhere near finished, mutant Robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good thing this carpet wasn’t expensive.” Emma commented with a quirk of her brow as Tim handed her the empty pitcher.</p>
<p>“Damn your carpet. I was thirsty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something from an idea I've been playing with :'D
> 
> Concerning Tim's physical appearance:
> 
> -He has his wondrous Marcus To hair  
> -His skin is a shade of blue and has markings very reminiscent of Abe Sapien  
> -His eyes are completely black with blue irises  
> -He has webbed fingers and toes  
> -There are slightly protruding gills on his neck
> 
> Other than the mentioned differences, the rest of Tim is human.

When Tim woke, the first thing he took notice of was the air around him and the bed beneath him. He was absolutely positive he’d gone to bed in his capsule. 

This couldn’t be good. Sitting up, he observed the unfamiliar room that he was about 99% sure he was locked in. The furnishings were few, seemingly antique, but nothing he’d ever seen at the school. He knew every room at Xavier’s and could tell he was no longer on the grounds. Tim quickly capped the panic that had been steadily rising, he needed to keep a cool head, he needed to keep control. 

His reg. suit was nowhere in sight, probably still in his room back home, but someone had dressed him after taking him from his capsule. He guessed they’d been in a hurry as the large button-up he was wearing was miss-buttoned and the waistband of the sweatpants askew. The clothes were damp, almost as if whoever had dressed him wet them to prevent drying out during travel. It wasn’t doing much good now however; he could feel his skin beginning to get tight from dehydration. He needed water.

The door opposite the bed clicked before opening, confirming his suspicion about being locked inside, and he moved to stand beside the bed. Three people entered the room and as each one crossed the threshold, he could feel his panic spike. The last person lingered a bit before finally walking inside and closing the door behind him.

“Jason…” Tim could only manage the name before the dryness of his throat combined with sudden realization stopped him. This is what he had talked about.  _This_  is what he’d meant.

“Good evening, Aquarius. Or would you prefer, Timothy?” Tim turned to the man who had spoken.

“Aquarius. Just Aquarius please. What about you? Should I call you Magneto, or Erik?” The third person, Emma Frost, raised an amused brow and Magneto simply laughed.

“Magneto, please. I’m sure you remember Ms. Frost, and you know young Jason of course. Tim gave a slight nod, not trusting his voice. The dryness in his throat and the rest of his body was worsening quickly. His skin was beginning to itch while his head was starting to feel light. Magneto eyed Tim before speaking.

“Ms. Frost, if you could please grab our guest some water? He’s looking a bit green at the gills, pardon the expression.” Tim gave a wry grin and unconsciously rubbed at the gills on his neck. The room was almost unbearably heavy and silent until Frost returned with a pitcher in one hand and a tall glass in the other. As she held out the glass to Tim, he bypassed it completely and and took the entire pitcher. He downed half of it in seconds and proceeded to pour the rest over his head. He looked at the water remaining in the glass and coaxed it out into the air with a movement of his finger. It formed it into a large droplet that floated freely about his head and shoulders.

“Good thing this carpet wasn’t expensive.” Emma commented with a quirk of her brow as Tim handed her the empty pitcher.

“Damn your carpet. I was thirsty.”


End file.
